Family Bonding
by Grendle1853
Summary: Shayera is having some problems with recent revelations, when someone points her in an unusual direction. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing damn it. Nothing!

Always wanted to do a story with Batman and Hawk Girl, so here chapter 1.

Shayera and Diana's relationship was more or less patched up. Going through Tartarus together will do that. Will this morning Diana had gotten a call from the Hawk. "We need to talk!" she almost demanded.

"About what?" the princess asked.

"MEN!" Hawk Girl almost screamed.

So now the two heroins are siting across a table form each other in the Amazonian embassy. Where Wonder Woman is sitting listening to her team mate vent. "I can't believe that bald headed, green eyed, soldier prick! He goes into the future and meets our son. Our SON! The child we are destined to have, and he still won't come to his senses. How selfish is that. He got to meet him, and now because he is being so damn...stubborn, I won't be able to!" Shayera explains beginning to sob.

Diana is shaken by the sight. Shayera Hol, despite their differences, is one of the strongest women she has ever met. To see her brought to tears all but breaks her heart. Wonder Woman moves around the table to place friendly hand on her teammate's shoulder. "You know he still loves you," she tells her, "that means that you two still have hope."

"Yes he still loves me. But he still loves her," Shayera answers. She looks up into the taller woman's eyes, "I wish I could hate her, but I can't. I like her, Diana. Vixen stands between me and John, between me and my son, and I still like her. Whats worse is that they're good together. They're happy."

Wonder Woman closes her eyes and thinks. She remembers hearing about this time travel adventure. "Didn't Batman go with Lantern?" she asks.

"Yeah. I asked him about my son. Rex. He told me what he could. I think he was even sorry about not being able to tell me more," Hawk Girl answers.

Wonder Woman smiles and sits down next to her, "I have an idea."

"I'm listening...," Shayera says, suspicion evident in her voice.

"I think you should spend more time with Batman," Diana answers.

"Come again?" she asks.

"I know, but hear me out," she answers, "Since me and him have gotten together, I've found out a lot about the man. He has had many difficult relationships, and he's a father. Or well, nearly a father. He's almost raised two sons," Hawk Girl arches an eyebrow at that, but the Amazon pushes onward, "He also has a good deal in common with John."

"Yeah, they're both stubborn," she agrees.

"They're both militant," Diana continues.

"They're both well hung," Shayera adds.

Wonder Woman is awestruck by this, "You've seen Batman naked!" she demands.

"No," Hawk Girl answered, "But there was this one time..."

"Spill!" Diana says, using a word she has adopted from Flash.

"Well, during one mission, he and I were trapped under a piece of rubble (one too big for me to lift) for a few minutes, and well I guess the friction and the bodily contact had an effect," Shayera tells her.

"And you felt it, through his armor?" Diana asks.

"Oh yes, and that alone says a lot," she says. The two laugh for a bit at the story.

"So, John is...?" Diana asks.

"Endowed like a Thanagarian? Of course," she answers. "But I think he's a bit to proud about the fact."

"How so?" the Amazon asks.

"He's named it," she whispers.

Diana snickers, "What does he call it?" she whispers back.

"Big J!" she answers. The two burst into laughter. "So does the 'knight' have a name for his?" she asks.

"Not that I've heard," she answers, "but I do"

"Really? So what does the princess call it?" the Thanagarian asks.

The Amazon princess sighs, "Happiness...," she answers.

The winged alien laughs so hard, her body shakes and she struggles to hold on to bladder control. Finally it passes and she is able to speak again, "Okay, okay enough. I'll convince him to spend the day with me, so that I can learn all of the inner working of difficult men," she tells her.

"Good," the princess rises to leave. She stops and turns to her friend, "Oh, and don't try to follow in Vixen's footsteps," she warns.

"Me steal a man from you? That will be the day," Shayera answers sarcastically, "Don't worry, I won't take your 'happiness' from you." The princess laughs as she walks away.

_No, Bruce is not romance material for me,_ Shayera thinks to herself. She thinks of all the interactions she had with the Batman. Of how he looked out for her during the whole Hawkman thing, even after she warned him not too. _Interesting new family I've built for myself here. I got Diana, sort of a distant step sister I like to fight with. Wally, my dear younger brother. Well that would defiantly make Bruce sort of an over protective, untrusting older brother._ "Time for some family bonding Bruce."

A few days later she knocks on the door of Wayne Manor. The greatly under appreciated Alfred opens it and greats her, "Ah, Miss Hol. It has been far too long."

"That it has my friend," she says taking his hand, "Unfortunately I'm hear to see dark and gloomy."

"Master dark and gloomy can be found in the library Miss Hol," the gentleman butler informs her.

She smiles at his levity and makes her way through the house. She is barley a step through the library door before he speaks, "Is something wrong Shayera?" the Batman asks.

_Suit or not, he'll always be the Batman to me,_ she thinks to herself, "Yes and no," she answers.

"Do you need my help with something?" he asks, turning to face her.

"No, I need your time," she answers. "You have nothing planned for next Tuesday, I checked. I have five heroes, of various types, set to look after Gotham for you on that day. And Diana is busy. So you will be free. Free to spend time with me. Doing something other than Chess, and crime fighting. I leave what to you. You do have the money and the cultural experience." She turns on her heel to head out, with Batman standing slack jawed in surprise. "And don't think about weaseling out, Diana is helping me. You know how to contact me, once you've figured out what we will be doing," she adds, before leaving.

Batman sits down and scratches his head, "Well that was unexpected. What the Hell are we supposed to be doing on Tuesday? And why the Hell do I have to decide?" he asks himself.

_TBC. I have know Idea where I'm going with this! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter 2.

Alfred Pennyworth, paragon of butlers, is doing his daily rounds about Wayne mansion, when he comes across the master of the house, Mr. Bruce Wayne, laying back on the table in the Library and looking intently at the ceiling. "Riddler loose again Master Bruce?" he asks.

Mr. Wayne shakes his head, "Tell me Alfred, why would Shayera wish to... spend time with me?" he asks.

"Is she not your friend Master Bruce?" the butler asks.

"...Yes," he answers.

"It is not unusual for friends to want to spend time with each other. Your not all that bad," Alfred says.

"Still, this is unusual coming from Shayera. Clark tries to spend time with me, but I think thats just so he can convince himself that I'm a normal person," Bruce explains.

"I doubt that sir. Mr. Kent does not seem that naive," Alfred remarks.

"But this coming from Shayera has me worried. I think something might be wrong," he continues.

"So thats why you haven't tried to evade the date?" Alfred asks.

"It is not a date," Bruce states.

"I did not mean to insinuate anything romantic, Ms. Hol clearly has better tastes," Alfred fires back.

"Which leads me to another problem," Mr. Wayne says.

"Oh?" Alfred asks, interested in what else his ward's warped mind could be struggling with.

"I don't think I've ever had to just hang out, as 'myself', out of costume, with a woman I have a just platonic relationship with before," he explains.

"That can't be true. Why I remember...," Alfred stops short. In truth he could not remember a situation falling under those parameters happening before either, "Well, it will be a new experience for you," Alfred tells him optimistically.

"Alright, but what will we do? She left all the planing up to me," he asks.

"Buy her dinner, take her to the theater...," Alfred suggests.

"No no, that won't work. I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to take her out on a date. Especially not her. It might upset her," he explains. _And she likes to hit people with her mace when she's upset, _he thinks to himself.

"Well then just take her where you would take a male friend," Alfred tells him.

"Excellent point Alfred!" Bruce tells his friend. Then he thinks for a bit, "So where would I take a male friend?" he asks.

The butler rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Well... for starters, you should probably take her somewhere outside of Gotham," he tries.

"Yeah, I would be less distracted that way," Bruce agrees.

"Can you think of somewhere that you know quite well, that she might find interesting? Somewhere she has not had time to appreciate?" Alfred asks.

"Tokyo?" Bruce answers.

"Japan? I think that is a brilliant idea Master Bruce. You could show her the city, go to a shrine. Take her to a Sumo match," Alfred says.

"That does sound like a good idea," Bruce says getting to his feet, "I'll call Diana and bounce it off her."

"Just be careful where you take her to shop," Alfred warns, "I don't think the dear has a complete grasp of Earth fashion, and I don't think a Japanese school girl outfit would suit her."

Bruce stops in mid stride. "No," he agrees, "but maybe for Diana?" he says smiling at the image, "Yes I think that it might suit her, very well."

_TBC. Tell me how I'm doing._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Here comes chapter three!

There are a few very important rules to the art of disguise. One of these days he would have to tell Clark about them (thinking of Kent's means of hiding his secret identity was one of those thing that might eventually lead Bruce to his own private room in Arkham). First is to wear the disguise when you don't want to be recognized, not after (in other words, wear a mask while being a superhero instead of hiding behind a fake pair of glasses when your not). Also when disguising yourself as another person, try to add easily memorable marks, scars and tattoos work well and changing the color of your eyes does wonders.

The Batman stops to look over his new appearance in the mirror. His hair is now red (well closer to orange) and almost the same shade as Shayera's. His eyes are a very similar green to hers as well, and the contacts are nigh invisible and extremely comfortable, though they do nothing to alter his vision and are rather expensive. He notices his five o'clock shadow is verging on an actual beard, and though he might like to let it go, he didn't feel like trying to color it. So he lathers up his face, grabs his straight razor, and begins to work.

His reasons for wearing this particular disguise today are three fold. First, he wants to be "himself" without the burden of being "Bruce Wayne", which sadly requires a mask of some sort. Second, he does not want to explain, constantly through out the day, that he and Shayera were not on a "date". Though he did not know what type of disguise his friend was using (he had been informed she was doing something) he doubted she would change her eyes, and that alone should show some family connection, and stop any romantic conclusions. Lastly he needed to test the contacts.

Alfred comes to stand in the door of the bathroom, "It would be interesting to see Mr. West's reaction to you right now Master Bruce," he tells his ward.

"You think he would be able to recognize me?" he asks.

"Only if you activated your 'Bat-Glare' sir," Alfred answers, "What would you like to wear to you outing with Ms. Hol sir?"

Bruce smiles into the mirror, "I would like a simple dark colored T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers," he answers.

"Really breaking the mold to day aren't you sir?" he asks, "I can't remember the last time you wore a short sleeve shirt out."

"Today I don't care about showing my scares," Bruce answers.

Fifteen minutes later he is dressed and ready for the day, downstairs in the library when he hears the door bell ring. "I got it Alfred!" he shouts, rushing to the door.

He opens it to reveal Shayera Hol, dressed nice but casually...without wings. He marvels at the sight. "Seriously Bruce. I know I'm beautiful, but must you stare?" Shayera jokes.

"How...how on Earth were you able to do it?" Bruce asks mystified, passing his had through the empty space her Thanagarian wings used to reside.

Shayera reaches into the collar of her shirt and pulls out a necklace, from which hangs a pair of gold wings, "I got this on loan from Dr. Fate," she answers.

"Amazing," is his only response.

She looks the Dark Knight up and down, as if seeing him for the first time, "You should give Superman lessons," she tells him.

"Please, don't even get me started on it," he answers, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So how are we traveling today, Mr...?" she asks.

"Hall. Bruce Hall," he answers.

"Oh. I take it I'm Shay Hall then?" she asks, smiling.

"My stubborn and bratty younger sibling, yes," he answers.

She gives him a quick jab to the shoulder, confirming that she still had her super-human strength, "Alright _bro_, and how are we getting there?" she asks.

He smiles and says, "J'onn," he says, then they both disappear in a flash of blue light.

_TBC. Tell me how I'm doing guys._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the long awaited chapter 4

Despite the Batman's love life and his introverted nature, he does know a few things about women. There is one thing that virtually all women like to do, especially when in a city like Tokyo. Despite her extraterrestrial origins, Batman was not surprised to when she wanted to do it first. "Oh my, they have better have that in my size!" shouts a excited Shayera.

They are shopping. Thankfully Hawk Girl seems to know Japanese, because despite all the good will in the world, Bruce would probably gotten a little grumpy by the tenth story if he had to do all the translating. Carrying the bags and paying for everything is taxing enough.

"I'm glad I could be your wallet for the day Shay," Batman tells her.

"Oh your not just my wallet Bruce," Shayera says, as she poses in front of a mirror in an expensive kimono es robe, "You're also my chauffeur, baggage carrier, and image consultant."

Bruce, in disguise, with his arms full of shopping bags, is still able to give a very Batman like glare at the redhead. Shayera gulps slightly, "You know I think I'm done shopping, why don't we take these back to the hotel?" she suggests.

"I think that would be a fine idea. Lead the way, _sis_," Bruce answers.

The two had parked their car in an alley between two of the stores. When they returned to it, they found four people waiting for them. They wore some pretty bazaar punked out clothing (Tokyo bizarre not super-villain bizarre) and when they caught sight of the two leaguers they raised weapons. Two of them are wielding pipes, one is armed with a chain, and the last with a knife.

"Were getting mugged, in _Tokyo?_" Shayera asks.

Batman shrugs, "No city is perfect," he answers.

The one with the chain points it at Batman and says in Japanese to him, "Hey old man! We will be taking your stuff, your money, and your ride," he pats the car behind him, "If you got a problem with that we will take a whole lot more! We will break you old man, you understand me!" he shouts.

Shayera looked between the muggers and Batman. All of the Japanese youths are in the neighborhood of five feet tall, and although they are not out of shape, their physiques were nothing special. Batman was a little over six foot three (in bare feet) and his physical shape is some where between a Cimmerian barbarian and the Norse god of thunder. _Are these guys nuts?_ She thinks to herself.

One of their assailants wielding a pipe walks up to her and looks her up and down, "I think we should take this little piece of tail off of him too boss," he says.

Shayera raises an eyebrow at this, "Mind if I handle these guys Bruce?" she asks.

"Just no fatalities," he answers.

Hawk Girl smiles and gently places her hand on the thugs chest. The idiot smiles. Then she grabs hold of his shirt and delivers a smashing head but. The attacker falls back dazed and she uses the opportunity to deliver a savage kick to his groin, which lifts him off his feet and sends him hurtling backwards. Shayera grabs his dropped pipe and whirls around.

The other pipe wielding punk makes and overhead swing at her, which she deflects with so much force it sends the weapon out of his hands. The one with the chain swings it at Shayera's head. She easily catches it with her free hand and pulls hard. The chain wielder is pulled off his feet and slams into the former pipe holding goon. They both hit the floor, but are soon sent into the air with a powerful Thanagarian kick. Hawk Girl then uses her pipe like a baseball bat and sends the pair painfully into the alley wall.

"Hey Bitch!" Shayera turns to see the one with the knife behind Batman and holding his blade at the larger man's throat. Batman seemed very calm though, "Toss away the metal or I'll open your boy up!" he shouts nervously.

Hawk Girl shrugs, tosses the pipe away and dusts off her hands, "You can have that one I guess Bruce," she says.

Without dropping any of the bags, the Batman grabs the kid's wrist and almost casually tosses him over his shoulder. He then delivers a hard sideways kick to him in mid flight, with not quite enough force to snap his spine. Batman looks over at Shayera, "Okay after we drop this stuff off at the hotel, where do you want to go next?" he asks.

The Thanagarian woman thinks for a few seconds, "Well I've heard a lot about something called Sumo."

_TBC. Tell me guys, how am I doing._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I continue this story for you!

Next to him Shayera hollered and cheered along with the rest in the cramped space as two large men tried to force the other out of the ring. He looks over at his companion and asks, "Which one are you rooting for?"

"Both maybe," she answers, "this sport is great, much better than baseball!" she shouts back.

_Baseball is one on John's favorite sports_, Bruce thinks to himself. "Ready to talk about what you really want to talk to me about?" he asks her.

Shayera stops dead, but refuses to meet his eyes, "N...not yet," she answers, "give me a few more hours."

He lets the matter go and turns back to the ring. Three more matches go by before he says, "You really like Sumo don't you Shay."

"Hell yes! Makes me want to form a women's Sumo league up on the Watchtower," she answers.

The Batman's mind is suddenly filled with images of sweaty female Leaguers, wearing only thongs, slapping, shoving, and body slamming each other. "I think that may have some possibilities," he answers.

Shayera raises an eyebrow, "Your mind went totally dirty with that didn't it?" she asked.

The corner of Batman's mouth raised into a half grin, "The ticket sales would fund the League for years," he jokes. Then out of nowhere his expression darkens. He looks about the room, moving only his eyes to do so.

"Bruce, whats wrong," Shayera whispers.

The Batman lets out a deep and heavy sigh, "Ninjas," he answers.

Shayera snorts slightly in disbelief, "Ninjas? As in the teenage mutant turtle variety?" she asks bemused.

"No, as in the ancient orders of assassins variety," he answers, "the ones so deadly and efficient the masses believed them to be demons."

Shayera takes the hint and looks seriously about the room, but she still doesn't see anything amiss, "So these guys step out of a history book or something?" she asks.

The Dark Knight thinks for a few moments. "No," he answers, "these are modern knock offs. Upstarts working on thousand year old wisdom and somewhat lack luster training to try and mimic the feared Shinobi."

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

"Because I saw him," he answers.

Shayera looks about the room again, and just barely detects movement in the shadows. "These guys are assassins right? So who are they here to assassinate?" she asks.

"VIP box," Bruce answers.

Hawk Girl looks and sees an older Japanese man sitting in a large throne like chair in the middle of the box. On either side stand two large built and armed men of mixed Japanese decent. "He's guarded," she tells her companion.

"Not against this," Bruce tells her.

The Thanagarian woman cracks her neck, "Okay then, whats the plan?" she asks.

"Sit back and enjoy the show," he answers.

Shayera whips her head around to find that he has disappeared. Turning her full attention back up to the VIP box, she sees a glint of naked steel. The shadow holding it pulls itself form the darkness and silently approaches its victim, blade held expertly in its hands.

Before it can close the distance with its intendant prey, an arm reaches out of the shadows and yanks the would-be-killer back into the black from which it came. Her trained eyes catches some more movement in the darkness, but it quickly comes to a stop. Shayera returns her attention back to the Sumo ring.

Not a lot of time passes before the red-haired, green-eyed Bruce Hall rematerializes in his seat. "Any problems," she asks him.

The Batman shrugs, "Its annoying when they pee-themselves, but fortunately I didn't get any on me," he answers.

Shayera nods, "You are the scariest of us," she comments.

"Yes. But Flash comes in at a close second," he says.

_TBC. Tell me if you like it!_


	6. Chapter 6

The reasons why this chapter took so long: moving, _I need to Quit my Day Job, _and World of Warcraft. Sorry, but here's the new chapter!

The two are walking side by side down the street, when suddenly Batman stops. Shayera looks at him in alarm, "What is it Bruce?" she asks.

"Its been a few hours," he answers.

Shayera looks away from him, and sits down on the curb. "Bruce...I don't really know how to talk about this. With you," she says.

Bruce takes a seat next to her, "Go with blunt. Your good with blunt," he tells her.

Shayera chuckles a bit, she is good with blunt. "I lost John, and that hurt. I have come to like the woman he is with now, which is just plain frustrating. What is worse of all, what just rips at my heart, is Rex. I'm supposed to have a son, and he won't give him to me," Shayera explains, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've never even thought about having children before John told me about Rex. Now I'm grieving about a son I've never had to begin with," she looks into the eyes of the large man sitting beside her, "You are the smartest person I know Bruce, please say something."

The Dark Knight is silent for a few moments, think over his response carefully, until finally he says, "The future John and I saw, was twisted and deformed because of paradoxes caused by a foolish time traveler. Even if it wasn't, I don't believe in fate. I believe each person's destiny is carved by their own actions," Shayera sighs heavily upon hearing those words and her face shows her devastation, "and I believe without a shadow of a doubt that you will see Rex Stewart someday."

She blinks and looks up at him shocked, "But...why?" she stammers.

"John loves you," he answers, "He cares deeply for Vixen, and he would never want to hurt her. But when he thinks of a family of his own, when he closes his eyes pictures happiness, it is you he sees. You are the other half of his soul. One day he'll realize that, and then he will do what he must to be with you again."

The Thanagarian woman stares at him in disbelief, _Does anyone truly know you Bruce? s_he thinks to herself. "How are you so sure he'll make that decision?" she asks.

Bruce smiles, "Faith. I'm a lot like you in some ways. I don't truly have faith in any higher power. There are some things I do put my faith in, one of them is you Shayera Hol," he answers. That having said, he stands and helps her to her feet, and they continue their way down the street.

Then a thought hits to her. "If you really have so much faith in me, why did you vote against me after the invasion?" she asks.

The Batman smiles. "Because I knew the League would never vote you out," he answers.

"Come again?" Shayera asks, confused.

"I new that, other then Diana, none of the founding members would have voted against you. So because I didn't want Wonder Woman to feel alienated, and I needed to maintain my image, I voted against safe in the knowledge that you wouldn't be thrown out," he clarifies.

She mulls that over before asking, "Then how would you have voted if all the others going to vote against me?"

He shrugs, "I would have abstained," he answers.

Shayera laughs, "You are a real piece of work, you know that Bruce?" she asks him.

"I've been called worse," he answers.

_TBC! There is still more, but I would like some more reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I continue the story for you. Here's chapter 7!

They were now at the one place Shayera had been waiting to get to all day, "As much as I love this warm stuff why don't they have any bigger cups?" they were at a bar. A sake bar.

"Because the cups were originally made to correspond to human alcohol tolerances," Batman answers her.

"Oh. You are an entire race of lightweights aren't you Bat...um..Bruce," Shayera winces.

Normally Batman would have been upset at the slip up, but since he was in disguise, he didn't really care. It could only help him if people thought Batman had orange hair and green eyes under the cowl.

Shayera leans in and whispers, "Tell me, when did you stop being Bruce who becomes Batman, and start being Batman who sometimes pretends to be Bruce."

Batman smiles and the question, "I've always been 'Bruce Wayne'," he answers, "Just one day I had to put on a mask. The one of the drunk fop without a care in the world. The only problem is that everyone, me included, got used to calling the fop Bruce, and calling me Batman."

The redheaded women unleashes a burst of laughter at that, _Wow it is really that simple. _"And here I thought you had some sort of multiple personality disorder," she says.

Bruce gets a serious look on his face, "No, not me. But I think Clark might be heading down that road. He has to juggle being Superman, Kal-el, Clark Kent, and himself all at the same time. He worries me," he tells her.

"Let me get this straight, **you **are worried about Superman's psychological troubles?" she asks.

"Of course," he answers, "that man has problems."

Shayera lets out a large belly laugh. _The Flash should take lessons form you._ She picks up her cup and holds it up for a toast, "Come on, your at least drinking one of those tonight," she tells him

He clinks his cup against hers, "To family," he says.

"To family," she agrees, and they both down the toast.

The night wore on, and despite the weakness of the sake (by Thanagarian standards), Hawk Girl eventually manages to get herself rather drunk. "Its not fair! He can hump that jungle bitch whenever he wants, but I can't find anyone to help me. I'm stuck helping myself," she pouts drunkenly.

"I find it hard to believe that you can't find any man willing to let you use him for sex," Batman counters.

"Its true! Not even any of the big bad superheros! Its not like I want to marry any of them, I just want one to shut up, get naked, and help me relax. Is that to much to ask?" she asks.

Batman thinks on that for a second, "I think if you used those words exactly, your problems would be over," he answers.

Shayera laughs uncontrollably, "Yeah, I am good with blunt!" she shouts. She then, promptly, falls over.

Taking that as his cue he asks for the check. Out of nowhere he feels a very pleasant feeling. Looking down he sees Shayera's head resting on his knee and her hand rubbing his crotch. "Diana calls this 'happiness'. Its been awhile since I felt any happiness..." she dreamily says.

Bruce gently takes her by the wrist and moves her hand away from 'happiness'. He then looks into her clouded eyes and says, "I don't know a lot about where your from Shayera, but in most places on Earth, incest is illegal."

Shayera smiles happily up at him, then passes out.

In the morning she wakes in the hotel bed to the sound of someone brushing their teeth in the bathroom. "Bruce?" she calls out.

"Yes," the person in the bathroom answers.

"We didn't have sex, did we?" she asks.

"Of course not," he answers. He steps out of the bathroom, out of disguise and dressed for the day, "I would have insisted that you let your wings out if we had."

She sighs, "Why are all Earth men obsessed with my wings? I wish at least one of them would notice my breasts. I know they aren't amazon size, but I think they're well formed," she pouts.

Batman can't help but laugh. He sits at the edge of the bed and takes her hand in his, "You alright?" he asks. She nods and says, "Thank you." Bruce kisses her on the forehead. Then he stands and walks to the center of the room.

"Oh Bruce," she calls, turning his attention back. Sitting up in bed, she pulls the necklace off. Amazingly her wings jut out to full size instantly. The gust of wind caused by them blow the covers off the bed and toss her hair up to catch the sunlight streaming through the window.

_Wow...,_ the Batman gulps and quickly press the button on his remote to transport him away. Shayera leans back against the headboard, quite pleased with herself.

_TBC. Tell me what you guys think._


	8. Chapter 8

I intended nothing in the last chapter to offended anyone who does not have animal based powers, and are currently dating a member of the Green Lantern Cor(spelling?:). I apologizes to anyone else I might have offended. Now that I got that off my chest, here's the last chapter!

Bruce materializes in the center of his home, Wayne Manor. He looks about the room with love, Japan is a fine place, but nothing compares to his Fathers house. "Excellent entrance Master Bruce, very flashy. Mr. Zatara would be proud," Alfred remarks dryly from behind him

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce retorts with almost the same dryness, "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asks.

"I believe Master Tim caused one of the guest Justice Leaguers to cry," he answers.

The Batman feels a small surge of pride for his adopted son, "Which one?" he asks.

"I believe he went by Booster Gold," Alfred answers.

_They sent Booster Gold? I'll have to have a word with Mr. Terrific, _he thinks to himself, "Thanks for the news Alfred," Bruce says, heading for the cave.

"Oh, and Ms. Diana is waiting for you in your room sir."

Bruce makes a quick U turn and heads up the stairs, thanking Alfred again on the way. He quickly makes it to his room and closes the door behind him. Then he turns around and sees Diana, Wonder Woman, standing next to his bed. Naked. Very Naked.

He can't move. He can't think. He can't BLINK! All he can do is stand and stare at her. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small a weak voice is screaming at him, _This woman is your girlfriend! You've seen her naked before! You've had sex with her! And your BATMAN! You should not be standing here like a slack jawed idiot! _But that voice is small, and most of his mind is taken up with the thought, _Wow..._

"I just came to tell you," Diana says, breaking the silence, "that I am not wearing the Japanese school girl outfit."

Bruce blinks, "Uh huh?" he mumbles.

"I thought this would be the the best way to break it to you," she explains.

"Uh huh," he agrees.

She puts on a playful pout, "Your not upset are you?"

He hurls himself half way across the room, until he is stopped by what is, at that moment in time, the most annoying sound on Earth. His JLA communicator. He calmly and deliberately takes it out and says, "Batman here."

"Its the Question, I was wondering if I could use you as a sounding board, I'm having some troubles with a case," the voice from the hated machine answers.

"Alright, I'll be free in an hour," Batman answers.

"Alright I'll call back in an hour," the voice says. Batman then hangs up the communicator, turns it off, and prys the battery out of it, before carefully setting it on the floor. He then pounces on the woman of his dreams.

Shayera could now see why so many women loved flirting with Batman. It was fun seeing him blush. It was also exciting, which is a problem, as she still didn't have anyone to let the energy out on. _Oh well, violence will have to do,_ she thinks to herself as she walks to the training room. On the way way she passes several heroes, two of which being Shining Knight and Vigilante. She eyes linger on the cowboy. She wonders if he still has a problem with her or not. She casually listens in to their conversation.

"The lady would not tell you what was amiss good friend?" asked the Knight.

"No partner. She didn't even say goodbye! Well not to my face anyway...," Vigilante answers. His friend gives him a confused look, "She left me a message on my phone," he clarifies.

"A note is sound, how cowardly. What message did she leave behind," the Knight asks.

"Just that she doesn't want to see me anymore. Couldn't even give me a reason. I would have liked to have a reason," the cowboy explains.

Shayera walks on. She can't help but feel sorry for him. _The cowboy isn't so bad. He's tall, broad shouldered, has dark hair, is very muscular. If only he would shut up more ofter. Well that could be taken care of if... _Suddenly she turns back and calls out, "Vigilante! Come with me, I could use your help."

The cowboy shrugs and follow her into the training room. Once inside she locks the door behind them, "So what can I do for you little LadY...!" He is caught off when Shayera press him against the wall.

"I want you to shut up, get naked, and help me relax," she answers. She then pulls open his shirt and begins kissing down his chest. He doesn't ask her to stop, and he doesn't give any resistance. _Damn I am good with blunt._

_The end. Tell me what you guys think._


End file.
